


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by spacethezach (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Suicide Attempts, Ryan-centric, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Teen Angst, Trans Male Character, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spacethezach
Summary: This is the aftermath of Ryan Haywood's suicide attempt. This is the aftermath of an abusive relationship that lasted far too long. This is what came to follow- Ryan falling in love again. A love that didn't need fear or harm.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for a lot of stuff: Ryan almost hurts himself (is about to- someone stops it) and has had bad abuse before, same with Geoff (His was parental and Rye's was romantic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might be thinking "Zach, you have like 6 works on the go, are you ever going to finish one?" And to that I say.....
> 
>  
> 
> no.

There really is nothing like joining the new school. It's terrifying but also thrilling. Especially for Ryan. He had recently been through so much it seems so surreal that he was suddenly thrown into a situation where everything was almost normal.

Almost.

The first period in the day was history; nothing major, an easy class. He walked in  and the teacher immediately greeted him with a smile and said to wait at the front of the class so that she could assign him someone to help him through what he's missed.

“Who would like to help Mr. Haywood get to know our school?”  she asked and no one responded. Like teenagers do, they all just kind of stared blankly at the front of the class. Ryan couldn’t blame them. It was an early Monday Morning, it was The first day back from March break- Why the fuck would they want to take the time to show some new kid around school?

The teacher didn't seem impressed - When did she ever really - She raised an eyebrow at the class and asked the question again.

“Who would like to volunteer to take Mr. Haywood around the school?” And once again nobody responded.

At this point she was nearly growling so she turned the class one last time and said: “I guess I'm just going to have to pick a name.”

Ryan supposed she thought that would get a different reaction of the students like they actually cared but as he suspected no one moved- they just waited for her to do what she said she was going to do.

She walked over to the little jar she had on her desk filled with popsicle sticks and pull the name from one of them as a teacher does when she wants to torture her students and riddle them with anxiety.

“Mr. Ramsey!” She called out and Ryan wondered why she referred students that way they were just kids after all that it need to be referred to as “ _Mr_ .” or “ _Mrs._ ” He hoped that all the other teachers didn't do that. He’d much prefer going by his first name rather than his last name and a Mr.

She called for “Mr. Ramsey” again and a kid at the back of the class shot up from a sleeping position. He had messy black hair and bright blue eyes that kind of shocked Ryan. He looked more happy to be there than anyone else- a dopey grin rested on his face.

“Yes ma’am.” Ramsey smiled and gave a small salute to the teacher.

The teacher she was given and frowned at the student. “Take Ryan around the school and show him everything he needs to know, please.”

He got up from his desk, now frowning that he had to get up and move, and gave a quick glance at Ryan before leaving the classroom. Ryan followed behind quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself more than he already had.

As Ramsey began to strut down the hallway, Ryan pulled out the paper the principle gave him that had his classes and such on it. He gingerly tapped his classmate on the shoulder, who was still swaggering along.

“Geoff.” He said, not looking behind him as Ryan’s crooked finger touched his shoulder.  
“Pardon?”

“My name- it’s Geoff.” came the response. “Ryan right? Riley? R something.” He fell back a bit so he was beside Ryan, who went back to hiding in his hoodie.

“Ryan.” He confirmed quietly.

“C’mon Ryan, I’ll show you the most important places in the school.” Geoff smiled.

“A-actually I have a… list..” But Geoff had sped up to skip down the hall.

* * *

 

“This is the only bathroom that has paper towel that people don’t smoke pot in.” Geoff slapped a door. “Highly recommended.”

Ryan wasn’t searching for a bathroom but that was good to know.

* * *

 

“Empty music room.” Geoff pointed to a door that looked almost forgotten. “Couple years back, someone wanted to make a sweet ass cafe/student lounge thing here. Now it’s just used for whatever the first person who gets here at lunch wants to use it for.”

“Don’t the teachers use it?” Ryan murmured, and was a little surprised when Geoff heard him.

“God no.” He scoffed. “Teachers dont give two shits about anything in this place. You’d be lucky to see one genuinely and willingly smile at a student.”

Ryan marked a quick note that the _teachers..._ _dont.. Give… two.. Shits…_

“You writin’ all this down?” Geoff huffed a laugh. “Like actually?”

Ryan closed the booklet and shoved it and the pen into his pockets. “Sorry.”

Geoff laughed. “No big deal man! Most people forget about most of this stuff. Should’a done that when I first learned about it.”

* * *

 

“Cafeteria-” Geoff gestured to the large room filled with lots of tables and chairs and Ryan couldn’t help but notice the fact that they hadn’t been to any of Ryan’s classrooms. “-otherwise known as the best place in this sad, sad building.”

Ryan nodded.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking.” Geoff went on. “You’re thinking, _Geoff, what’s so special about this cafeteria? Isn’t this where kids go to shoot up the school?_ And to that I say, Wow.” Geoff turned to Ryan, a concerned look on his face. “ _Dark_ dude.”

“But the real deal with the caf, Ryan, is that _this_ vending machine-” Geoff leaned on one hand against it. “-is _rigged_. Follow this pattern-” (Geoff ran his finger down a pattern corner to corner on the machine.) “-it always gives you stuff twice.”

Ryan nodded, not entirely interested.

Ryan wandered around a little while Geoff fumbled to get something from the rigged machine until he jumped at the feel of a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon, we’re not done.” Geoff pointed towards an exit, and tugged on Ryan’s hoodie a little until he followed.

Ryan was led outside of the school, into the fresh air. It felt nice and spacious, after having been confined to the closing walls of the school.

Geoff brought Ryan to a large concrete wall, pat it, and began to climb to the top.

“Come on up Highwood.” he grunted once he sat on the ledge.

Ryan didn’t understand what was happening but he following Geoff’s footsteps anyway.

“Haywood.” He corrected quietly as he sat down.

“Hm?”

“My last name is Haywood.” Ryan was still quiet. “You said Highwood.”

Geoff swore. “Sorry dude- I was half asleep when she said your name.”

Ryan nodded.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, and Ryan took the time to look over at Geoff with a bit more depth.

His hair wasn’t messy, it was curly. He had two rings in his right ear, he wore 3 three rings; two on his left hand on one on his right. His shirt had some punk rock band on it as it hid under his hoodie, he had tight black jeans and expensive shoes. Ryan had seen tons of people at his old school who looked like Geoff. All of them were assholes. All of them were out to get Ryan.

But Geoff’s personality was different. He was needlessly respectful, almost _kind_ to Ryan with no clear desire for reciprocation. It scared Ryan a little because Geoff, clever as he probably thought he was, he was hiding something.

Ryan tried not to dwell too hard on it.

Geoff was intelligence, no doubt. He was.. _Careless_? Yeah. That’s a good word. He didn’t see any problem with skipping class with the new kid and show him the secrets of the school. He was confident, and seemed to be thinking at all time. If Ryan looked into his (shockingly blue-grey) eyes, Ryan was sure he’d see Geoff’s distant, pensive gaze.

“Chips?”

Ryan jumped a little bit and looked over at Geoff, who was holding a bag of plain potato chips out for Ryan. He realized that’s probably what Geoff bought at the vending machines.

“O-oh no, you paid for that, it’s yours.” Ryan waved off. “Thank you though.”

Geoff smirked. “I paid for _this_ one.” he pulled a second, identical bag of chips from his hoodie pocket. He winked at Ryan and wiggled the bag for Ryan a little bit. “Rigged machinery.”

Ryan smiled a little and took the bag of chips. “Thank you.”

Geoff popped his own bag open. “You got your schedule on you?” He asked.

“Yes..?”

Geoff made a grabbing motion to Ryan, who almost gave the chips back before pulling the paper from his pocket and handing it to Geoff; Who impressively unfolded it with one hand.

He made a (happy?) grunting noise and pointed at Ryan’s paper, chip in hand. “You’re lined up perfectly.”

Ryan hummed, faintly interested. He didn’t know what that meant.

“You have history with me, gym with Michael, Media arts with Gav and the fucking-” he snapped a couple times - “fuckin’ the same online course as Jack and Jeremy.”

“Who?”

Geoff waved his hand. “They’re my friends; family.” he said nonchalantly. “I’ll tell them you’re going to be where and when, they’ll take you in.”  
Ryan shimmied further into his sweater. “O-oh well, thank you for that. I appreciate it.”

“No big deal, you’re worth it.” Geoff gave Ryan a genuine smile, and Ryan felt a comforting warmth in his chest.

* * *

Geoff knew Ryan was hiding something. At the very least he had something on his mind. He was stuck between a 100 yard stare and running his eyes and fingers over every crinkle on the bag of chips like it was the last thing he owned. 

Ryan had stringy blond hair that was thin but soft looking, a few strands fell from his hoodie over his face, just reaching his intense blue eyes. His hoodie hung loosely over his frame, which Geoff thought was a little too small to be healthy, but said nothing of it. His shoes were ratty and torn, and the knees on his jeans were ripped. 

And Ryan looked so damn  _ tired _ . His eyes were sunken, he was shaking a little and was yawning as they went around the school. Geoff wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a blanket and let him sleep for a couple hours. 

He also thought Ryan was really pretty- an intellectual, shy, ethereal kind of gorgeous that Geoff couldn’t stop thinking about.

He didn’t say anything though. Hate to scare the guy off. 

“We should head find your fuckin’ rooms, huh?” Geoff asked, and Ryan jumped at the broken silence. 

“Y-yea.” he whispered, stuffing the bag of chips in his pocket and jumping from the wall. 

Geoff wondered why Ryan sounded so scared, but he didn’t say anything as they walked back into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is replacing Just A Lot Of Love (Is Needed) as that one is getting deleted. If there's enough begging I may bring it back/revamp it but probably not. thanks for it anyway y'all

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*


End file.
